greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Genetically modified organism
A genetically modified organism (GMO) or genetically engineered organism (GEO) is an organism (plant or animal) whose genetic material has been altered using genetic engineering techniques. There is controversy about these techniques, as there are fears of tampering with an organism's evolution, and the long-term irreversible effects that could come from that tampering. History The general principle of producing a GMO is to add a lot of genetic material into an organism's genome to generate new traits - Genetic engineering - was made possible through a series of scientific advances including the discovery of DNA and the creation of the first recombinant bacteria in 1973, i.e., E .coli expressing a salmonella gene. This led to concerns in the scientific community about potential risks from genetic engineering which have been thoroughly discussed at the Asilomar Conference in Pacific Grove, California. The recommendations laid out from this meeting were that government oversight of recombinant DNA research should be established until the technology was deemed safe. Herbert Boyer then founded the first company to use recombinant DNA technology, Genentech, and in 1978 the company announced the creation of an E. coli strain producing the human protein insulin. In 1986, field tests of bacteria genetically engineered to protect plants from frost damage (ice-minus bacteria) at a small biotechnology company called Advanced Genetic Sciences of Oakland, California, were repeatedly delayed by opponents of biotechnology. In the same year, a proposed field test of a microbe genetically engineered for a pest resistance protein by Monsanto was dropped. Uses of GMOs Examples of GMOs are highly diverse, and include transgenic (genetically modified by recombinant DNA methods) animals such as mice, fish, transgenic plants, or various microbes, such as fungi and bacteria. The generation and use of GMOs has many reasons, chief among them are their use in research that addresses fundamental or applied questions in biology or medicine, for the production of pharmaceuticals and industrial enzymes, and for direct, and often controversial, applications aimed at improving human health (e.g., gene therapy) or agriculture (e.g., golden rice). The term "genetically modified organism" does not always imply, but can include, targeted insertions of genes from one into another species. For example, a gene from a jellyfish, encoding a fluorescent protein called GFP, can be physically linked and thus co-expressed with mammalian genes to identify the location of the protein encoded by the GFP-tagged gene in the mammalian cell. These and other methods are useful and indispensable tools for biologists in many areas of research, including those that study the mechanisms of human and other diseases or fundamental biological processes in eukaryotic or prokaryotic cells. Transgenic microbes Bacteria were the first organisms to be modified in the laboratory, due to their simple genetics. These organisms are now used in a variety of tasks, and are particularly important in producing large amounts of pure human proteins for use in medicine. Genetically modified bacteria are used to produce the protein insulin, to treat diabetes. Similar bacteria have been used to produce clotting factors to treat haemophilia, and human growth hormone to treat various forms of dwarfism. These recombinant proteins are much safer than the products they replaced, since the older products were purified from cadavers and could transmit diseases. Indeed the human-derived proteins caused many cases of AIDS and hepatitis C in haemophilliacs and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease from human growth hormone. In addition to bacteria being used for producing proteins, genetically modified viruses allow gene therapy. Gene therapy is a relatively new idea in medicine. A virus reproduces by injecting its own genetic material into an existing cell. That cell then follows the instructions in this genetic material and produces more viruses. In medicine this process is adapted to deliver a gene that could cure disease into human cells. Although gene therapy is still relatively new, it has had some successes. It has been used to treat genetic disorders such as severe combined immunodeficiency, and treatments are being developed for a range of other incurable diseases, such as cystic fibrosis, sickle cell anemia, and muscular dystrophy. For instance, the bacteria in your mouth which causes tooth decay is called Streptococcus mutans. This bacteria eats left over sugars in your mouth and produces acid that eats away tooth enamel and causes cavities. Scientists have recently modified Streptococcus mutans to produce ethanol.needed This transgenic bacterium, if properly colonized in a person's mouth, could possibly eliminate cavities and other tooth related issues. Transgenic microbes have also been used in recent research to kill or hinder tumors, and fight Crohn's diseaseneeded. Genetically modified bacteria is also used in some soils to facilitate crop growth, and can also produce chemicals which are toxic to crop pests. Transgenic animals Transgenic animals are used as experimental models to perform phenotypic tests with genes whose function is unknown or to generate animals that are susceptible to certain compounds or stresses for testing in biomedical research.needed Other applications include the production of human hormones, such as insulin. Frequently used in genetic research are transgenic fruit flies (Drosophila melanogaster) as genetic models to study the effects of genetic changes on development.19 Flies are often preferred over other animals for ease of culture, and also because the fly genome is somewhat simpler than that of vertebrates. Transgenic mice are often used to study cellular and tissue-specific responses to disease. Transgenic plants Transgenic plants have been developed for various purposes. Among many, these include 1) resistance to pests, herbicides or harsh environmental conditions, 2) improved product shelflife, and 3) increased nutritional value. Since the first commercial cultivation of GM plants in 1996, GM plants tolerant to the herbicides glufosinate or glyphosate, and producing the Bt toxin, an insecticide, have dominated the agriculutral seed market for corn and other crops. Recently, a new generation of GM plants promising benefits for consumers and industry purposes is entering the market. Whenever GM plants are grown on open fields without containment there are risks that the modification will escape into the general environmentneeded. Most countries require biosafety studies prior to the approval of a new GM plant release, usually followed by a monitoring programme to detect environmental impacts.needed Especially in Europe, the coexistence of GM plants with conventional and organic crops has raised many concerns. Since there is separate legislation for GM crops and a high demand from consumers for the freedom of choice between GM and non-GM foods, measures are required to separate foods and feed produced from GMO plants from conventional and organic foods. European research programmes such as Co-Extra, Transcontainer and SIGMEA are investigating appropriate tools and rules. At the field level, Controversy over GMOs Government for and ban of GMOs The use of GMOs has sparked significant controversy in many areas . Some groups or individuals see the generation and use of GMO as intolerable meddling with biological states or processes that have naturally evolved over long periods of time, while others are concerned about the limitations of modern science to fully comprehend all of the potential negative ramifications of genetic manipulation. While some groups advocate the complete prohibition of GMOs, others call for mandatory labeling of genetically modified food or other products. Other controversies include the definition of patent and property pertaining to products of genetic engineering and the possibility of unforeseen local and global effects as a result of transgenic organisms proliferating. The basic ethical issues involved in genetic research are discussed in the article on genetic engineering. USA In 2004, Mendocino County, California became the first county in the United States to ban the production of GMOs. The measure passed with a 57% majority. In California, Trinity and Marin counties have also imposed bans on GM crops, while ordinances to do so were unsuccessful in Butte, San Luis Obispo, Humboldt, and Sonoma counties. Supervisors in the agriculturally-rich counties of Fresno, Kern, Kings, Solano, Sutter, and Tulare have passed resolutions supporting the practice. Canada In 2005, a standing committee of the government of Prince Edward Island in Canada began work to assess a proposal to ban the production of GMOs in the province. PEI has already banned GM potatoes, which account for most of its crop. Mainland Canada is one of the worlds largest producers of GM canola. Australia Several states of Australia have had moratoria on the planting of GM food crops dating from around 2003. However, in late 2007 the states of New South Wales and Victoria lifted these bans while South Australia and Western Australia continued their bans. Tasmania has extended their moritorium to June 2008 which The state of Queensland has allowed the growing of GM crops since 1995 and has never had a GM ban. Currently, there is little international consensus regarding the acceptability and effective role of modified "complete" organisms such as plants or animals. A great deal of the modern research that is illuminating complex biochemical processes and disease mechanisms makes vast use of genetic engineering. Crosspollination concerns Some critics have raised the concern that conventionally bred crop plants can be cross-pollinated (bred) from the pollen of modified plants. Pollen can be dispersed over large areas by wind, animals, and insects. Recent research with creeping bentgrass has lent support to the concern when modified genes were found in normal grass up to 21 km (13 miles) away from the source, and also within close relatives of the same genus (Agrostis) . GM proponents point out that outcrossing, as this process is known, is not new. The same thing happens with any new open-pollinated crop variety—newly introduced traits can potentially cross out into neighbouring crop plants of the same species and, in some cases, to closely related wild relatives. Defenders of GM technology point out that each GM crop is assessed on a case by case basis to determine if there is any risk associated with the outcrossing of the GM trait into wild plant populations. The fact that a GM plant may outcross with a related wild relative is not, in itself, a risk unless such an occurrence has consequences. If, for example, a herbicide resistance trait was to cross into a wild relative of a crop plant it can be predicted that this would not have any consequences except in areas where herbicides are sprayed, such as a farm. In such a setting the farmer can manage this risk by rotating herbicides. The European Union funds research programmes such as Co-Extra, that investigate options and technologies on the coexistence of GM and conventional farming. This also includes research on biological containment strategies and other measures, that prevent outcrossing and enable the implementation of coexistence. If patented genes are outcrossed, even accidentally, to other commercial fields and a person deliberately selects the outcrossed plants for subsequent planting then the patent holder has the right to control the use of those crops. This was supported in Canadian law in the case of Monsanto Canada Inc. v. Schmeiser. 'Terminator' and 'traitor' An often cited controversy is a "Technology Protection" technology dubbed 'Terminator'. This yet-to-be-commercialized technology would allow the production of first generation crops that would not generate seeds in the second generation because the plants yield sterile seeds. The patent for this so-called "terminator" gene technology is owned by Delta and Pine Land and the United States Department of Agriculture. Delta and Pine Land was bought by Monsanto in August 2006. Similarly, the hypothetical Trait-specific Genetic Use Restriction Technology, also known as 'Traitor' or 'T-gut', requires application of a chemical to genetically-modified crops to reactivate engineered traits. This technology is intended both to limit the spread of genetically engineered plants, and to require farmers to pay yearly to reactivate the genetically engineered traits of their crops. Traitor is under development by companies including Monsanto and AstraZeneca. In addition to the commercial protection of proprietary technology in self-pollinating crops such as soybean (a generally contentious issue) another purpose of the terminator gene is to prevent the escape of genetically modified traits from crosspollinating crops into wild-type species by sterilizing any resultant hybrids. The terminator gene technology created a backlash amongst those who felt the technology would prevent re-use of seed by farmers growing such terminator varieties in the developing world and was ostensibly a means to exercise patent claims. Use of the terminator technology would also prevent "volunteers", or crops that grow from unharvested seed, a major concern that arose during the Starlink debacle. There are technologies evolving which contain the transgene by biological means and still can provide fertile seeds using fertility restorer functions. Such methods are being developed by several EU research programmes, among them Transcontainer and Co-Extra. External links General * Information on GM crops * *FAO-BiotechNews — News and events about GMOs from the Food and Agriculture Organization of the United Nations *Everything you wanted to know about GM organisms — Provided by New Scientist. * Eppendorf Biochip Systems Detection method for GMO in food and feed by using GMO-microarray *Food Security and Ag-Biotech News — for balanced news * Devlin RH, Sundstrom LF, Muir WM. 2006. Interface of biotechnology and ecology for environmental risk assessments of transgenic fish. Trends in Biotechnology 24:89-97 - A scientific article on the advances and problems in making reliable risk-assessment of transgenic fish. *Bernard Stiegler, "Take Care" — A philosophical approach to the question of GMOs and their relation to human agricultural history. *GMO Safety - Information about research projects on the biological safety of genetically modified plants. *International Conference on "GM Crops and Foods" (20/21 November in Frankfurt/Germany) *Seeds of doubt: North American farmers' experiences of GM crops Seeds of doubt: North American farmers' experiences of GM crops * The 8th International Transgenic Technology Conference (Toronto 2008) Transgenic animals *Transgenic Fly Virtual Lab - Howard Hughes Medical Institute BioInteractive *Mouse Genome Informatics (informatics.jax.org) *ArkDB (theArkDB.org) *The Rat Genome Database *Mouse Embryo Banking System *Mammalian Genetics Unit Harwell: Mouse models for human disease *Disease Animal Models - BSRC Alexander Fleming *Transgenic Animal Models - Biomedcode *USDA Bets the Farm on Animal ID Program Transgenic plants *Information on GM crops and protein based rapid tests *GMO-Compass: Information on genetically modified organisms *Co-Extra: Research on co-existence and traceability of GM and non-GM supply chains *Transcontainer: Research on biological containment systems for genetically modified plants *ISAAA Knowledge Center: Information on genetically modified organisms Category: Green Glossary